


Purrhaps

by theressomanyusernames



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, One Shot, library college au, not enough stuff for this pairing that i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theressomanyusernames/pseuds/theressomanyusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve thought about talking to her. You’re here enough together, sitting in the reading room practically alone. Wouldn’t it be nice to at least know her name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrhaps

There’s a pretty girl who comes into the library on a lot of the same days you do. Everyday she wears black leggings, green vans, and a different mens shirt. She mostly wears blues, greens, and greys over a fitted t-shirt, but once you saw her wearing a polka-dotted one. Oh, you wish she’d wear that one again! Her short hair’s always in various states of disarray. Sometime she wears it in a sloppy ponytail, but most days she wears it down. Like today, she’s wearing it down. The left side’s sticking up more than the right side, sort of defying the laws of gravity.

You think that she’s an architecture student. That would explain why she’s always around the engineering school, but you’ve never seen her in any of your classes. Your best friend Sollux hasn’t seen her in any of his programming classes, either. Last time he was at the library with you, he said that he had never seen her before in his life. Besides, architecture would explain the sketchbook she always has in her lap. It would also explain the hulking architecture textbooks she always has near her.

When you’re here, you’re here to work. When you’re not working you’re with your friends or watching horrible TV shows with your roommate, Aradia. Sometimes you’re with your boyfriend. These days, though, you’d rather watch Sollux program than spend time with your boyfriend.

The girl in the library isn’t always working, though. She starts off doing work, but then she finishes up and starts reading some sort of novel. You know that she likes adventure stories and silly romances. You like those too, and have been taking recommendations from her without her knowledge. Right now she’s curled up with something called Delirium. You’ll be sure to read it the next chance that you get.

Sometimes she reads things in French.

You took four years of French in high school and still can’t speak the language to save your life.

You’ve thought about talking to her. You’re here enough together, sitting in the reading room practically alone. Wouldn’t it be nice to at least know her name?

You bet that it’s something cute. You’ve heard her speak only twice, but she has the cutest little voice with a little bit of an accent. You wonder if she has a cute little French name when she brushes her black hair behind her ears. She’s wearing small pearl earrings.

Maybe if you tried to talk to her the words wouldn’t even come out. Maybe they’d just muddle in your mouth and you’d melt right into the shaggy library carpet. What would you do if she told you? You like to think of her as your friend, as creepy as that sounds, but you know nothing about her. 

No, that’s wrong. You do know about her. You know that her favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird because you’ve seen her reading it six times and she never rereads books. A new adventure book practically everyday, but the girl in the library has read To Kill a Mockingbird four times in English and twice in French. If you managed to ask her your name, you could tell her yours. And then you could tell her that To Kill a Mockingbird is your favorite too and you always cry when you finish it. You could tell her that you hated it when they made you read it in high school but you saw a pretty girl reading it and gave it a second chance. Then a third and a fourth. You could also tell her that you think you’ve fallen in love with her just from watching her read and do her homework on cloudy days in the library.

No, you couldn’t. Of course you couldn’t! She probably hasn’t ever thought of you at all, and you have your boyfriend already! You are very happy with him, too! Aren’t you?

The real question is, were you ever?

There’s nothing really wrong with him, per se, just something very wrong about you and him being romantic. You’ll be damned if you don’t care about him, but you don’t recall a time where you’ve ever felt romantic towards him. You love him but not in the same way that he loves you.

Your mother wants you to marry him.

You’ve already got a sister who’s run away with a preacher’s son, and she wants you to marry into Eridan’s money. Gotta protect our assets, gill. Not that you don’t have more money than you know what to do with. You run your finger over your pendant; aquamarine, like your birthstone.

The girl in the library shifts in her seat and makes a face. Maybe something bad happened in her book? You always make that face when you remember a homework assignment you didn’t do. She yawns and looks up from her book, meeting your eyes.

You look back down to your textbook quicker than you thought was humanly possible.

“I caught you,” she states, just loud enough for you to hear across the from her in the reading room. A high voice and an accent you distinctly recognize as being French.

You take a moment to collect yourself, because the girl in the library is talking to you. “Caught me what?”

You hear her book close. She sets it down on her legs. “Caught’cha staring! Don’t purrtend that you weren’t, because I saw you.”

You feel a blush coming on. Still not looking up, you respond, “I wasn’t sterling. Just… daydreaming.”

“You sure do daydream a pawful lot, then.” She smirks. Smirks at you.

“And what do you mean by that?” you sputter, finally gathering the courage to look up from your calculus textbook.

“I mean, this isn’t the furst time that we’ve been in here together, and it’s not the furst time that you’ve been daydreaming at me.” Oh, well, she’s gotten you now. You didn’t know that you were that obvious.

“Guess I can’t help it,” you admit, slightly defeated, “not every day I get to sea a gill as pretty as you.”

“I’m Nepeta Leijon.”

“Feferi Peixes.”

She laughs this cute little laugh that you see her do sometimes when she’s reading. It’s better this time, because it’s for you. Then she glances out the window. “D’you know how long it’s going to keep on snowing?”

You’re slightly taken aback by her question. One, because it was totally out of no where, and two, how would you know how long it’s going to snow? “No idea,” you respond quietly. You hope it keeps on snowing for a very long time, because you love the way snow looks. You love the way it look on trees, grass, and dusted on your coat.

She gives you a wry smile, adding, “You know that there’s a little coffee shop around here. Maybe you and I should get something to keep warm.”

Before thinking, you blurt out, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Purrhaps.”

You accept the idea without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this pairing but theres not too much stuff for them :(


End file.
